sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans, like those in reality, are as diverse as imagination can allow. Whether they hail from the Shadowlands of Carim or the Singing Mountains of Karneria, what they share is one, significant role to play as the brothers and sisters to all other races. Non-human races will always see faults in other non-humans, but in humans they will always see something a little too similar to themselves. Humans are native to every continent; Aerrune, Boletaria, Carthus, Dawnforge and nearly every island and archipelago. Dawnforgers The Westerlands The Westerlands are split into five regions; the Stormlands, the Crownlands, the Riverlands, the Rolling Hills and the Wildlands. While all Dawnforgers share similarities, there are a few details to differ them apart. The similarities between all Dawnforgers are typically the following; fair skin, blonde or brown hair, blue or brown eyes, 5-6ft tall and Stormlander From the rocky coasts of Dawnforge where the Stormlands lie, the men and women there must as tough as their home to outlast the storm. An area of highland clans and bustling trade towns, they are lovers of drink, the ocean and of song. They are tall, broad-shouldered with heavyset brows and square jaws. Many of them refuse to trim their beards, claiming it keeps the salt out. In reality they all stink of salt and smoke. Crownlander From the west of Dawnforge lies the Crownlands, where forests surround hills and ancient ruins. Those of the Crownlands are typically too fond of their cities and towns to venture into the wilderness. They are short, often with blonde hair and blue eyes. Typically you can find them adorned with nicer clothes than the rest of the West. Riverlander From the Riverlands of Dawnforge, where Riverlanders are cruelly referred to as "Murkmen" for their love of the murky, black swamps they call their home. The Riverlands are the most fertile region of Dawnforge, so they are owed a modicum of respect. After spending so much time atop the water, Riverlanders have frayed brown hair, hairy chins and darker eyes. They are usually accompanied with the smell of the earth and water. Hillfolk From the Rolling Hills of Dawnforge are the Hillfolk; priding themselves on isolation, control over resources and a rather knightly pride. They are tall with sun-kissed skin, brown hair with blond streaks and blue or brown eyes. You can usually tell a Hillfolk apart from how they carry themselves, or how well-groomed they are. Wildlander From the outskirts of the Westerlands exist the Wildlanders, or the Wildmen. Years of battling monsters on the reaches of the West have hardened them, making them so very distinct from the average Dawnforger. The colour of their skin is fawn, and they often adorn themselves with trophies and tattoos. Allindoran Worthy of mention is the Free City of Allindor, where all men of Dawnforge gather under the same name; Allindoran. They are as mixed as imagination can allow, but most often are comprised of the regions here in Dawnforge. Occasionally others like the Warborn and Aerunnians will make their presence known. Easterling From the Dread East of Dawnforge lies a few breeds of human known commonly as Easterlings. They hail from the Ashlands, Olaphis, Wraeclast and the Valley of Defilement. They are pale, sickly so, with visible claws on the ends of their fingers and toes. Aerrunians From beyond the Frozen North lies the Garden of Aerrune, where men and women somehow enjoy living in a place where the wind hurts your face. Aerrunians are a hairy, round-faced and gentle breed of man. They are often adorned with fine furs and robes to stave away the cold, unforgiving wind. Their love of fine food is unmatched, and a round belly is a sign of nobility there. Carthusites From the Shadowlands to the Deep Woods are Carthusites, the strangest breed of man imaginable. Carimasi The denizens of Carim, while still retaining the visage of humanity, bear striking differences to the rest of their kin. Carimasi skin is pallid, as pale as bone, and their dark-rimmed eyes appear to be deeply-set in their sockets. This only compliments their often bright-coloured eyes, from shades of yellow to bright purple and green. Even their skulls suggest a vastly different structure than the standard offered by the rest of Starsong; a mouth so wide it spans well into the cheek area of the face, grimly reminiscent of a Glasgow smile. Furthermore, they appear to have black blood running in their veins. Apparently, despite all that, they're quite a pleasant folk. Vadosi The Raggedy Men The Raggedy Men of the Bone Mountains have possibly the simplest explanation of all; they are raggedy, hairy and covered in bones and furs. Hence the name; Raggedy Men. Myovosi Skelligers From beyond the Garden of Aerrune along the north-west coast is the isle of Arl'Skellig, where tribes of humans live firmly set in the belief that they are born dead, earning them the nickname "Warborn." They are some of the toughest humans around, the average height being 6ft tall with broad shoulders, thick hair of many varieties and a rather fond adoration of combat. Their faces are comprised of nordic features; strong cheeks, flat noses and a refusal to remove their beards. While Skelligers set apart themselves from other clans using such means as tattoos, wearing bones or scarification, they are all massive and fearsome. Boletarians Boletaria matches Dawnforge in size, they too are as diverse as the birth continent. They usually share a darker complexion with brown eyes and black hair. Djaalic From the deserts of Djaal are the various Djaalic tribes or city-men. Karnerian Sainite Islanders Oolacilians